Etre Auror, c'est dur!
by Spookyronny
Summary: George a passé plusieurs nuits à chercher son frère Percy mais maintenant, Percy est à Azkaban. Comment bien récupérer du stress et de la fatigue? Avoir un Auror sous le pied, ça peut servir! NTxGW


**Etre Auror, c'est dur!**

Rating: T ou PG13

Disclaimer: Non HP n'est pas à moi, je sais ça craint...

Genre: Bah c'est mimi je suppose, fluff un peu même...

Note: C'est en réponse à un défi lancé par Babydracky qui voulait un TonksxGeorge avec comme thème _massage des pieds. _

On était mercredi. Percy était à Azkaban depuis presque 24h maintenant. Tonks avait réussi à dormir quelques heures malgré le stress de ces derniers jours, l'inquiétude et le boucan infernal des Mangemorts qui fêtaient toujours la mort…enfin plutôt l'assassinat de la Ministre Bones. En croisant Crabbe et son fils complètement ivres dans un couloir, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer la journée ici. Elle quitta la Villa Black, transplana, lança un sort de désillusionnement sur elle et traversa à la hâte le parc de Poudlard.

Minerva avait installé les jumeaux dans une des chambres de la tour Nord, juste à côté de Charlie. Tonks frappa à leur porte doucement. Il était encore très tôt. Elle frappa une deuxième fois en se disant que si personne ne répondait, elle irait retrouver son Bro qui lui devait être réveillé. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une tête rousse apparut.

-« Euh, je repasserai peut-être plus tard, George. Je crois que tu as encore besoin de dormir, désolée » dit Tonks en voyant la tête du jeune homme. Le stress de cette dernière semaine avait laissé ses marques sur le visage jeune et d'habitude souriant de George.

-« Non…non reste, j'arrive pas à dormir et…je serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. » lui répondit George très vite en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs partir.

Tonks se retourna et essaya de cacher un sourire.

-« Tu es sûr ? »

Pour seule réponse, George avait ouvert sa porte en grand et était déjà parti s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tonks rentra, ferma la porte et s'assit à l'autre bout.

Il faisait presque noir dans la chambre, seule une bougie près d'eux était allumée.

-« Fred dort toujours. Il a essayé de rester calme pendant cette semaine et je crois que ça l'a épuisé. » dit George en regardant dans la direction d'un des lits.

-« Et toi ? » demanda Tonks

George soupira et Tonks remarqua qu'il virait doucement au rouge.

« J'y arrive pas… » répondit George d'une petite voix. « J'aimalaupieds ! »

« …Hein ? »

« J'ai mal aux pieds ! Je suis pas un Auror moi, j'ai pas l'habitude de courir le pays pendant des nuits entières. Ils commençaient à peine à se faire aux longues journées debout dans la boutique mais là, je crois que je les ai tués. Toi et Shacklebolt, vous pourriez marcher pendant des mois comme ça sans même développer une ampoule. Vous êtes pas humains ! »

Tonks étouffa un rire et passa à l'action. George était un _ami_ et un collègue de travail. Il fallait qu'il dorme. C'était aussi une très bonne excuse pour le toucher, pour lui faire du bien et pour lui faire plaisir. Elle se baissa, attrapa le pied gauche de son i ami /i , le posa sur ses genoux et lui retira sa chaussette.

-« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria George.

Fred se retourna dans son lit en marmonnant un truc incompréhensible.

George ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais au lieu de continuer à protester, il poussa un petit gémissement. Tonks venait de commencer à lui masser la voûte plantaire. D'un coup de baguette, elle avait recouvert ses mains d'un baume chauffant et décontractant. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier son Bro pour ça.

Pendant un quart d'heure, elle massa, pétrit, étira et caressa les deux pieds. Se rendant compte que George ne faisait plus de bruits du tout, elle leva la tête et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi. Elle lâcha le pied avec regret, déposa une couverture sur son jumeau préféré et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Tonks sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre et se retrouva avec un petit sourire dans un des couloirs froid et désert de Poudlard. Une grimace apparut alors sur son visage. Elle était peut-être Auror et avait en effet l'habitude de marcher longtemps. Mais ses pieds eux, protestaient toujours. Mais qui allait bien pouvoir la masser, elle ?

FIN


End file.
